Mayday
Mayday is the 3rd Extinction map and Episode 2 in the Extinction saga which picks up where Nightfall left off. The team is sent to Archer's Chinese cargo ship adrift in the Tasman Sea. It has many new additions which include: Crafting Items, 3 custom versions of the Venom-X and 2 new Cryptids which are the insidious, wall-crawling Seeder and the skyscraper sized leviathan known as the Kraken. New additions to the map are: Cryptids: The new Seeder species and the monstrous Kraken which is the boss of the map Schematics: Allow the player to craft new traps and versions of the Venom-X Toolboxes: Contain 1 crafting item Teeth: A new "currency" used to buy upgrades in the Armory in the Loadout Turrets: In the final area which is the Top Deck, there is a new type of Mounted Minigun Turret Venom-X Versions: 3 new and craftable weapons with different powers Official Description: In Episode 2: Mayday, the Quick Reaction Force is sent in to investigate a high-tech ghost ship adrift in the South Pacific. To deal with the insidious wall-crawling "Seeder" and the skyscraper-sized monstrosity known as the "Kraken," your team will need new tactics and new weapons. Gameplay Area 1: Docking Area The team will start on a small boat in a stormy sea which is heading towards a large Chinese cargo ship. Upon boarding the ship, a Hunter will break out of a crate and attack. A variety of weapons can be found in this area along with two side path doors and Schematics for the Sticky Flare and Pipe Bomb. There are also 2 Lockers and couple of Traps. After Hive 2 has been drilled near the doorway then another door must be drilled to access the mini Kraken boss fight. Upon drilling the next hive, the Kraken will rip some of the ship's wall off with its tentacle and the team's challenge will be to defeat the tentacle before the hive is destroyed causing the large Cryptid to retreat underwater. Area 2: Cargo Hold Another door must be drilled and players will go up a staircase and can find some more Schematics for the Tesla Trap and Hypno Trap. There are two Side Path Doors in this area housing Lockers, Guns, Toolboxes as well as Schematics for the Venom-X and Sticky Flare. After drilling a couple of hives, the Drill will need to be placed on a mobile platform to send it into in inaccessible area to drill a hidden hive. However, the Drill cannot be repaired while it is drilling that hive so it should be protected at all costs. When this is done, a large door must be cut open by the laser to activate a button for the crane allowing access to the next area. Area 3: Top Deck This area has two Hives and one Side Path Door containing Toolboxes. Another pair of Venom-X and Pipe Bomb Schematics can be found in this area too but not behind the sealed door. The new Mounted Minigun Turrets can be located in this area in two locations. Area 4: Cross' Holding Cell In this area, there three Hives which will need to be drilled along with one Side Path Door and then the player will have to fill Cross' cell with chlorine gas to kill her as she is too dangerous to be left alive. Players will have to protect the four gas pumps from being broken by Cryptids because it will poison the team too. Just as the gas is about to completely cover the chamber, a screaming Cross is ripped out of the cell and ship and the gas escapes. Players can now access the final area for the showdown with the Kraken. Kraken Boss Battle: Upon entering this area, the Kraken will emerge from the sea and use its tentacles to try and crush players. At this time, players should focus on eliminating the smaller Cryptids - especially the Seeder before it plants too many turrets. After a while, the Kraken will glow and heat up the floor with a mist like the Breeder only it has a large radius and deals more damage. At this time, the Turrets should be mounted and players should go on the offensive against the leviathan. After taking enough damage, the Kraken will use an EMP attack to fry the Turrets and render the D-Pad useless for a few seconds. It will then go underwater and emerge at the other side of the ship and use its same attacks again. After taking enough damage again it will EMP the turrets and come out at the other side and repeat this a couple of times again until it it killed. When it dies, the Kraken releases a screech of defeat and spits orange blood out before hitting its head against the ship and sinking into the depths of the ocean. Epilogue: Godfather has sent out search teams to find Cross and a colony twice the size of Colorado has been located at Ball's Pyramid. Against the President's orders, Godfather recruited Archer rather than killing him because he was a "necessary evil" needed to locate the colonies. Meanwhile deep underground, a soldier finds another Obelisk and in doing so, he accidentally awakens a Cryptid Master... Traps and Weapons mayday.jpg|Mayday promotional poster Seeder.jpg|The Seeder Seeder turret.jpg|Seeder's turret Mayday hunter.jpg|The new Tesla Trap behind the dead Hunter Kraken face.jpg|The Kraken area 2 mayday.png|Docking Area cargo hold.jpg|The Cargo Hold venom fx.png|Venom-FX venom lx.png|Venom-LX venom sx proper.png|Venom-SX archers ship.jpg|A corridor in the ship top deck.jpg|The Top Deck